Truth or Dare: Harry Potter Edition
by PiecesofDecember
Summary: When Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Fred, George, Cho and Ginny get sucked out of their safe little book world into a wild and crazy game of truth or dare! Will they survive? Or is the better question will they keep their dignity?
1. Episode 1

Truth or Dare: Harry Potter Edition, Episode 1!

((Ell ello it tis me again! Thought I just disappeared didn't you? Well no no no you were wrong! Ha ha ha ha ha! I have returned with a different story, but along the lines of my last. But now me and my good friend Any will help me host! Cause my damn personalities quit cause I wasn't paying them or some shit like that, and Any is pronounced Anne by the way, but anyways I am not illiterate or anything it's just they got rid of the fucking script format and such…. The only thing that I posses is the Magical All Knowing Book of Knowing Magical Stuff and Sydney's Big Bag of Pointy Things, but nothing more meaning I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters…. Or do I? Mwahahahahahahaha! **Cough** ummmm… anyways. On with the story!))

"Hey there all you rocking dude and gurls. And welcome to Truth or Dare Harry Potter Edition!" said the New And Improved Annoying Announcer. "And here are you're hosts Any and Kimi!"

Kimi walks out in black jeans, white and silver etnies, white tank top and black zip-up hoodie. "Howdy people!"

Any trots out behind Kimi in jean capris, black and pink vans and black tee. "Hey what's up everybody?"

"Hey hold up!" said New and Improved Random Audience Member Number 24. "Where are Sydney, Armi and Carmen?" crosses arms.

"Ummm not here…" Kimi replied shrugging.

"Oh… ok…"

"Anyway…." Any started, "Let's get on with the show."

"Right, now." Kimi began taking out Harry Potter 5th book; "ok now we shall magically take Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Fred, George, Cho and Ginny out of this book!" takes breath "Dun na naaaa!"

"I'd love to see that." Any remarked crossing arms and raising eyebrows.

Kimi gives shocked look and hugs book and gasps. "You don't think I can do it?"

"Ah, no not really, nobody's ever been able to pull something out of a book…." Any explained sitting down in her chair.

"Well I SHALL show you all that I can!" Kimi yells triumphantly pulling out her Magical All Knowing Book of Knowing Magical Stuff. "Now…" flips through pages. "Boob Enlarger Spell, no." flips page. " Love Spell, nada" flips another page" Fictional Character Remover Spell Aha! I found it!"

"Oh boy, this itself is gunna be a show." Any said in fake enthusiasm,

"Quite none believer! Now…" Kimi opens Harry Potter book." Fire and light and all that is good, bring all those here into our hood!" raises hands in air… Nothing happens. "Hummm…."

"Nice trick Kimi the Great!" Any praises sarcastically.

"Well, I must have said the spell wrong…. Fire and Lighting and all that is good Bring all those in this world into our hood!" shakes magical bean jar, but nothing happens. "Shit…"

"Let me tr-" Any starts but is cut off from the ground being to shake. "Huh?"

Kimi looks around confused then smiles. "Ha! It's working! It is working it is working!" Dances around happily.

Book raises into air and 8 figures fall out onto the ground.

"Ouch…" Harry murmured rubbing his side. "Shit that hurt."

"Where the fuck am I?" muttered Draco looking around at the crowd then looking at Any and Kimi. "And who the fuck are you two?"

"Well you are on a TV show and we're the hosts obviously." Any snapped crossing her arms. "And I am Any, and that's Kim." Points to Kimi who is drooling over Harry.

"What the hell is a TV?" Ron asked getting up then helping Hermione up.

"A muggle devise Ronald." Hermione explained.

"Ummm Hello Kim? Remember Live TV show?" Any said to Kimi waving her hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" kimi asked blinking, "Oh yes. Um welcome Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Fred, George, Cho and Ginny…" takes breath." To Harry Potter Truth Or Dare!"

"You mean Truth or Dare: Harry Potter Edition, Episode 1" Any corrected.

"Oh whatever same difference." Kimi replied rolling her eyes.

"Truth or Whata?" Ginny asked standing up.

"Truth or Dare Gin." Fred and George repeated in unison.

"You know, you tell the truth bout something or do something you don't usually do and such." Any explained.

"Ok sounds fun." Cho remarked with a sweet smile, then looks at Harry fondly.

Kimi gives Cho death glare. "Eviiiiiil…."

"Umm right, can we just start now" Ginny complained.

"Yes if you stop freaking whining bout it" Any snapped.

Ginny sticks tongue out at Any and crosses arms.

"No no no no no, I am not playing this silly game." Hermione retorted.

"Umm yes you are." Kimi replied curtly then continued glaring at Cho.

"Unless you wish to never go home again then you are." Any explained with an evil smile.

"You can't do that, that's bloody blackmail." Ron remarked.

"Ummm yes we can and blackmail is such a harsh word for I don't you think?." Kimi replied with a bittersweet smile.

"Wow they're worse than Malfoy." Hermione said in amazement.

"They are not Granger, Shut the fuck up" Malfoy snarled.

"Awww the Bouncing ferret is angry." Fred, George and Ginny cooed then cracked up with laughter.

"Ok that's it" Malfoy then charged towards the group but was held back by Kimi.

"God you are annoying" Kimi started pushing him back into a chair." but I will admit you have sexy hair."

"Thanks I, wait... fuck off." Malfoy pouted crossing his arms.

"Well now it is clear that Ferret Boy is obsessive over his hair." Fred pointed out.

"You learn new things everyday brother dear." George explained with a smirk.

"I am not, shut the fuck up Weaslbies" Malfoy sneered.

"Hey Malfoy one of your hairs is out of place" Ron snickered.

"Fuck off" Malfoy bellowed looking away from everyone fighting back the urge to looking into a mirror.

"Ok now can we just start" Cho asked impatiently.

"Yah get on with it" Called New and Improved Random Audience Member Number 24.

"Hey I thought I got you to shut up" Kimi replied annoyed.

"Oh sorry..." said New and Improved Random Audience Member Number 24 sheepishly.

"Ok let's just start ok" Cho suggested again

"Yes really" Any agreed rolling her eyes. "Everyone sit down."

"Alright." All who weren't sitting down find a chair.

"Good, now I shall pick the first Truth or Dare victim- I mean... person..." Any began making shifty eyes glancing at everyone around the room with a big grin.

"Right..." Kimi nodded then gave everyone a look as if to say 'Any has gone coo coo'.

Any throws shoe at Kimi's head.

"OW! What the hell" Kimi snapped rubbing the back of her head.

"I saw that..." Any snarled. "Now anyways I pick... RON"

"Hey why me" Ron asked pouting.

"Cause I feel like it..." Any explained. " Is it that hard to figure out"

"No I guess not." Ron replied after some thought.

"Good now... Truth or Dare Ronald" Any asked.

"Ummm dare..." Ron murmured.

Any then smiled evilly. "I was hoping you would pick dare"

"Wait no I changed my mind" Ron retorted looking frightened by Any's smile.

"Nope to late Ronny." George started.

"You picked dare so now you have to do a dare." Fred finished.

"Shit." Ron murmured.

"Ok so what's his dare" Harry asked.

"Hold up buddy I'm getting to it." Any started. "Ok Ron I dare you to..."

All except Draco watch in anticipation.

"God all oh you are fucking morons..." Draco muttered under his breath.

"Shut up Ferret!" Ginny snapped. "Nobody asked you now did they?"

"Well no…" Malfoy replied.

"Well then I suggest you hold you tongue or lose it!" Ginny snarled through gritted teeth.

Malfoy instantly shut his mouth and have Ginny and evil glare.

"Ok Ron I dare you toooooooo…." Any began.

"Oh just get on with it!" Kimi snapped.

"Yah really." Harry agreed.

"Alright, alright, ruin my fun," Any pouted then looked at Ron "Ron I dare you to put on a dress."

Everyone begins to laugh. ((A/N: Even Malfoy might I addJ))

"WHAT?" Ron asked in disbelief

"Oooooo Ickle Ronnykins wearing a dress!" Fred cawed in great laughter.

"Yah what will mum think?" George added falling to the ground from laughing so hard.

"Well Ron, let's just hope there's no lace right?" Harry added raising his eyebrows and elbowing Ron in the arm softly, causing an up roar of laughter.

"Weaslbie in a dress! Aw this is to good!" Malfoy chuckled.

Ron is just standing dumbstruck.

"Man that's a good one Any!" Kimi remarked holding her aching sides from laughter.

Hermione, Cho and Ginny giggle loudly with tears streaming down their faces.

Any opens a closet and pulls out a pink dress and puts it in Ron's arms. "There you are Ronald, you know, pink is a great color for yah." Then pushes him into the closet and closes the door.

"Aww this is good…." Fred and George point out grabbing their cameras. "We need proof of this!"

"Yah I can't wait to see this!" Hermione whispered to Ginny causing her to laugh.

"Welllllll I'm afraid ya'll gunna have to see the next show case we are out of time!" shouted the New And Improved Annoying Announcer. "Bye that's it for today folks!"

"Wait hold up buddy…" Kimi began looking at the announcer speaker.

"What do you want?" ask the New And Improved Annoying Announcer.

"You can't just end the show this way." Kimi yelled to the speaker.

"Ummm yes I can cause I am the all knowing announcer." Snapped the New And Improved Annoying Announcer.

Any pulls out Sydney's Big Bag of Pointy Things and chucks a pointy stone at Speaker and breaks it.

"Hey you stole Sydney's Big Bag of Pointy Things!" Kimi shouted in shock.

"Your point?" Any asked.

"You would have had to go into Sydney's room to get that!" Kimi pointed out astounded.

"Yes… and?" Any asked.

"Nobody goes into Sydney's Room! I haven't even been in there!" Kimi added.

"Ooo cry me a river!" Any mocked walking off the stage.

Kimi opens mouth wid. "Wait hold up how'd you do it?" runs after Any.

"Ummmm now what do we do?" Harry asked looking around at the audience.

"Well usually we go home." New and Improved Random Audience Member Number 24 commented standing up causing everyone in the audience to stand up as well.

"Damn those stupid girls!" Roared the New And Improved Annoying Announcer.

All look up to see there is another speaker.

"Aw man I thought you were broken?" Kimi whined looking up at the new speaker.

"I won't be destroyed that easy!" shouted New And Improved Annoying Announcer.

"I SHALL defeat you one day mark my words!" Kimi proclaimed then the lights go out. "Damn you New And Improved Annoying Announcer!"

((Ha ha ha! Well that is it for today, and please review and tell me if it sucks or not and such, and stay tuned for Episode 2! **Plays Starwars music** dum dum dum dum dum da dum!))


	2. Episode 2

Truth or Dare: Harry Potter Edition

Episode: 2

(( I have RETURNED! Miss me! Smiles Hey first of all I am entirely sorry about not writing for... 2 whole months... fucking school... he he... umm anyways. If you like this story I'd love if you can check out my other one Deep Inside. And let me get this straight for everyone. It is NOT a Mary-Sue and I HATE Mary-Sue's... grumbles Anyways, Enjoy the second Episode of Truth or Dare and I have two new Co-hostesses... drum roll Emmz and Kiwi! Smiles and my other co-host is my lil bro Ryan! Any quit on me... I really have to start paying these guys... ponders Naw! Oh now for the disclaimer. I sadly do not own anything but The Great Big Book of Truth or Dare Rules and Tricks and Truths and Dares and other miscellaneous items. Now Enjoy Episode 2! Plays Starwars music))

"Hello and welcome to the HOTTEST show ever!" began New and Improved Annoying Announcer.

"Except for The OC!" Pointed out New and Improved Audience Member Number 24.

"Yes, except that..." mumbled New and Improved Annoying Announcer.

"And American Idol!" New and Improved Audience Member Number 24 added.

"Yes that too..." New and Improved Annoying Announcer sneered slightly pissed off.

"Oh oh and House!" New and Improved Random Audience Member Number 24 added enthusiastically. "Oh and Tru Calling!"

"Yes..." New and Improved Annoying Announcer sneered extremely pissed off.

"Note they are all on FOX!" New and Improved Random Audience Member Number 24 shouted happily.

"Ok that's it..." Snarled New and Improved Annoying Announcer then not much longer a loud BANG is heard. "Ok... now where was I? Oh Yes... Hello and welcome 'again' to the '5th' HOTTEST show ever! Truth or Dare: Harry Potter Edition!" Lights flash onto the stage and Kimi runs out spraying slime on the audience.

"Wait a minute..." Started Random Audience Member Number 9 ¾. "Where did the Slime come from?"

"Dammit there's another fucker in the audience... I'll get you one day I swear!" New and Improved Annoying Announcer proclaimed triumphantly.

"Oh..." Kim began looking down at her slime gun ignoring New and Improved Annoying Announcer. "I dunno it was backstage and I wanted to use it..."

"Ok... I can understand that..." Replied Random Audience Member Number 9 ¾.

"Wait hold up... Where's New and Improved Audience Member Number 24?" Kim asked looking confused.

"Well... you see My Dear Kim..." New and Improved Annoying Announcer began with an evil voice. "There comes a time when everyone must die... His Murder- I mean... death from natural causes..."

"You Son of a Bitch you killed him!" Ryan shouted jumping onto the stage then poses for some cameras and kisses a baby on the head. "I wanted his autograph..." he mumbled. "Bitch..."

"Yah you asshole!" Kiwi shouted trotting onto the stage. "His life shall be avenged!" Pulls out a shotgun and points it at the speaker.

Emmz comes out onto stage. "Hey what's going on here?" she asked then looked over at Kiwi. "Hey why didn't anyone invite me to the murder of the announcer? I feel so unloved... Wait did the show already end? Cause the schedule says we kill the bastard at the 'end' of the show! Oh thanks for not waking me up guys..."

"It's not the end of the bloody show..." Kim murmured rolling her eyes. "I just want to kill him now is this a problem?"

"No not really..." Ryan replied for her.

"That's what I thought now... shoot him Kiwi!" Kim exclaimed.

"Noooo don't kill me!" New and Improved Annoying Announcer exclaimed with a sarcastic voice.

"Too bad buddy your time has come!" Kiwi shouted then started to pull the trigger.

"Wait a second lemme do it!" Ryan yelled taking the gun from Kiwi then shot randomly and a loud MEOW is heard then followed by a loud thump. "Oops..."

"You idiot…" Kim murmured. "I am soooo not related to him!"

"Denial!" Emmz and Kiwi cough but Kim gives them death glares. "Ugh… run!" they exclaimed before running towards the back stage.

"Wait! The show's not over yet…"

"Damnit…" Kiwi swore then walked back to the middle of the stage. "Ummm anyways. Hey there I'm Kiwi and I am one of the newest co-hostesses." She began taking a bow then pointed to Emmz. "Oh and that's Emmz… the other new co-hostess person"

"And what am I a llama?" Ryan exclaimed pointing the gun but at the ceiling and jumping as it shot up. "Damnit…"

"Ugh Ryan that's makes you the new co-host for you are not a woman…" Emmz explained then gave him a questioning glance. "You aren't a woman are you?"

"Ummm… I'm not going to answer that question…" Ryan replied but then laughed.

Harry peeks out from behind the stage curtain. "Ugh... can we come out now?" he asked.

"Yah yah come out..." Emmz replied then Harry, Hermione, Malfoy, Ginny, Cho, Fred and George walk out onto the stage.

Fred and George then turn around to look back at Ron. "Oh come on out Ronny!" they cooed holding back their laughter.

"Yes really Ron it looks rather slimming on you don't you think George?" Fred asked him elbowing him in the side making him nod.

"Oh yes definitely." George replied looking at Fred with a smile.

"There's no way in shitting hell I'm going out there!" Ron shouted.

Ryan looks off stage and smiles. A "One moment please..." cocks the gun and walks back stage and pushes a cross-dressed Ron out onto the stage and a great mass of laughter is heard. "Oh Ronald you look beautiful!" he joked then snickered in his hands.

"Gay bastard..." Draco sneered sitting down on his usual chair in the far corner.

"What did you say about my brother!" Kim snarled grabbing Malfoy's collar.

"Nothing, now get your hands off me you bitch!" Malfoy sneered causeing everyone to gasp.

"Fucking Ferret Man." Random Audience Member Number 9 ¾ murmured loud enough for everyone else in the room to hear.

"You Bitch!" Ryan exclaimed then ran over to Malfoy and kicks him in the ((A/N: Well you got it...))

Malfoy falls over onto ground is sheer agony and everyone laughs.

"Thanks Ryan buddy…" Kim said to him patting him on the back.

"Bitch said my word…" Ryan murmured looking down at Malfoy ignoring Kimi until she smacked him in the back of the head. "Ouch! Hey what was that for!"

"You alright there ferret?" Ginny asked pretending to care.

Malfoy doesn't reply.

"Nice one Ry..." Kiwi called to him with a smirk. "Wish I'd thought of that!"

"Thanks! I'll be here all week!" Ryan shouted getting much applause from the crowd.

Ron claps then remembers he is wearing a dress. "Hey can I take this thing off yet? It's itchy..."

"Yes you may AFTER you Truth or Dare someone." Emmz replied. "And you can pick anyone..."

Ron smiles then looks around for Any. "Wait... shit she quit! Ugh... Well ok... MALFOY!"

Malfoy looks up at Ron still in some pain. "WHAT!" he snarled.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Ron asked.

"Truth... what do you take me for an idiot?" Malfoy replied sitting back up in his chair giving Hermione and Cho death glares for they were snickering at him.

"Well you are an idiot Malfoy because..." Kiwi began pulling out 'The Great Big Book of Truth or Dare Rules and Tricks and Truths and Dares and Other Miscellaneous Items' from under her host chair. "This book says that every episode or game of Truth or Dare must start with a Dare! Oh the book also says that I look very good in my camo pants!"

"It does?" Random Audience Member Number 9 ¾ asked scratching their head.

"Well it does now..." Kiwi murmured taking out a pen and writing it in there.

Emmz, Ryan and Kimi roll their eyes

"That's BULL SHIT!" Malfoy shouted.

"Well no…" Emmz began looking at the book in Kiwi's arms. "It really does…"

"No…" Malfoy growled. "The rule is bullshit not the book."

"Hey! 'Shit' is MY word you fucking bloody ferret!" Ron bellowed glaring at Malfoy trying to look as tough as he could but his pink fluffy dress interfered a bit.

"And 'fuck' is MY word you fucking shithead!" Malfoy bellowed back.

"Will you two just SHUT UP!" Hermione and Cho exclaimed in unison and there was complete silence everywhere.

"They speak!" Ryan exclaimed turning towards Hermione and Cho with jaw open staring. "Hey... you're pretty... he he... snorts he he..."

"Ryan… down boy…" Kiwi called to him then pulling out a black sharpie and coloring her nails

"Ugh...Thank you?" Cho and Hermione murmured again,

"Ok... umm... Malfoy just do Ron's dare…" Emmz said to Draco slightly saying it as a threat.

"Fine I'll do the shithead's dare..." Malfoy snarled turning towards Ron.

"Fucking asshole Ferret Man..." Ron mumbled.

"QUIT USING MY WORD!" They both exclaimed in unison.

"Wait..." Harry began. "Ron I have an idea..." he murmured then walked over to Ron and whispered in his ear and they both smiled evilly.

"Ok Malfoy I dare you tooooo... LET ME TURN YOU INTO A FERRET!" Ron exclaimed. "Oh and no one can change you back during the show."

"A Ferret?" Malfoy asked with a dazed look.

"Yes a Ferret, are you as deaf as you are sexy?" Kimi asked rolling her eyes.

"What did you say?" Kiwi and Emmz asked turning to Kimi with a confused look.

"Huh?" Kimi asked then realized what she said. "Oh ugh... nuthin..." Twiddles fingers. "Why are you all starring at me?"

Malfoy smirked then looks over at Kimi "You think I'm sexy eh?"

"Ugh...No! Maybe... so?" Kimi stuttered.

"Well oddly I take that as a compliment…" Malfoy replied giving Kimi a flirtatious glare causing her to back away.

"Ew… no offense mate but I said you were sexy but I didn't say I liked you… there's a difference…" Kimi murmured then patted him on the shoulder. "Now… Ok Ron turn him into a ferret…"

"Ok!" Ron exclaimed then turned towards Malfoy with an evil vengeful smile.

"Oh Fuck…" Malfoy murmured jumping behind his chair.

Ron pulls out wand but stops. "Ugh… anyone know the spell?"

"Oooooo I do!" Kimi exclaimed pulling out 'The All Knowing Magical Book of Knowing Magical Stuff. 'I knew I was going to need this again!" she exclaimed happily flipping through the pages searching for the spell. "Rabid Hamster Spell… No…" flips page. "Faggot Frog Spell…Ha ha good times…" Flips page. "Aha! Bouncing Ferret spell!"

"Oh Fuck…" Malfoy muttered trying to runaway but Ginny, Fred and George catch him.

"Ok…" Kimi begins clearing throat and the lights dim dramatically. "Hamsters and Rabbits and Rats kick ass… But turn this guy into a Bouncing Ferret fast!" then suddenly the lights flickered on an off then a big poof of blue smoke surrounded Malfoy and in a blink of an eye he was a ferret.

"Yes…" Ryan murmured like Kip from Napoleon Dynamite.

"What the-…" Draco murmured then looked around and noticed a white fluffy tail behind him. "AHHHHHH!" he yelled then fainted onto the ground and the audience laughed.

"That was brilliant!" Random Audience Member Number 9 ¾ exclaimed rolling onto the ground then applauding.

"Yah that was good…" Ron murmured then realized he was still wearing a dress. "AGH CAN I TAKE THIS OFF YET!" he bellowed and Harry gave him a funny look and laughed. Then Cho walked over to Harry and practically climbed on top of him flirting and Kimi gave her death glares.

"Hey you little slut leave Harry alone!" Kimi sneered then jumped towards her but Kiwi and Emmz tackled her. "UGH LET GO!"

"No this is for your own good!" Ryan yelled sliding towards her and pulling out a Bible. "The Power of Christ compels you!"

"She's not possessed smart one…" Kiwi muttered rolling her eyes.

"No she's just always a crazy bitch like that…" The New and Improved Annoying Announcer.

"You!" Kimi yelled looking up at the speaker forgetting about Cho. "I shall get you mark my words!" she growled trying to scramble to her feet but Kiwi's and Emmz's grips were too tight. "Wow have you two been working out?"

"Well yah know my dad…" Kiwi replied rolling her eyes but then smiled.

"SILENCE!" The New and Improved Annoying Announcer shrieked causing everyone to shut up. "Alright everyone go home…" New and Improved Annoying Announcer murmured then the lights went off.

"DAMN YOU 'NEW AND IMPROVED ANNOYING ANNOUCER!" Ryan, Kimi, Emmz and Kiwi yelled.

((The END! Well for now… please review! ))


	3. Episode 3

Truth or Dare: Harry Potter Edition 

Episode: 3

((I'm back! **Plays Starwars music** Ok I'm sorry I haven't written in a long time but believe me... now that it's summer I promise to do at least one chapter every other week because I've got a lot of stories in the works at the moment. Ok so anyways... Kiwi, Emz and Ryan and still here but they are now known as Cat, Emala and **drumroll** Ryan!Yeah... he doesn't really have a nickname. Anyways... I sadly do not own Harry Potter... Or Parry Hotter.Borrowed that from another fic hehheh... Or the song 'Anytime' which you will see later.But I do own...  
1.) Magical All Knowing Book of Knowing Magical Stuff

2.) Sydney's Big Bag of Pointy Things

3.) The Great Big Book of Truth or Dare Rules and Tricks and Truths and Dares andOther Miscellaneous items

And Finally

4.) Carmen's Magical Bean Jar

and...

5.) Armi's Box of Costumes, Masks, Make-up, Wigs and Hair Dye.

Ok so anyways... On to Episode 3! I love you Aniken! Hehheh))

* * *

"Hello Hello again and welcome back to Truth or Dare Harry Potter Edition!" the New and Improved Annoying Announcer shouted. "And here are your hosts... Cat, Emala, Kimmi and Ryan!" he boomed causing a whole bunch of smoke to fall on the stage but no one came out. "Damn fucking kids get your asses out here!" 

Still no one appears...

"You little bitches!" hissed the New and Improved Annoying Announcer.

"Hey that's not very nice!" said Random Audience Member Number 9 ¾.

"Hey you... Shut up or end up like that New and Improved Random Audience Member Number 24!" snarled the New and Improved Annoying Announcer causing Random Audience Member Number 9 ¾ to shut up. "That's what I thought... Now come out children... I have Candy!"

"Oooo Candy!" Ryan exclaimed jumping out of his hiding place. "Where!"

"Ryan you little bastard!" Kimmi yelled standing up. "You ruined our attack plan!"

"Yeah really dude that's not cool..." Cat agreed then rolled out onto the stage 'army' like.

"Wow that was cool!" Random Audience Member Number 9 ¾ said excitedly.

"I thought I told you to shut up you little fucker!" the New and Improved Annoying Announcer bellowed.

"Ok that's it you are going down..." Emala sneered standing up and cocking her shotgun.

"Oh let me do it!" Ryan said reaching for the gun.

"No way buddy... Remember last time?" Cat asked.

"Ugh... No..." Ryan murmured trying to look innocent.

"Ugh guys let's just ignore him ok?" Emala asked getting rather annoyed and then she put the gun down. "The faster we get through the show then the sooner we can get back to plotting against the freak."

"Hum... Ok." They all agreed sitting down in their chairs.

"Ignore me? You can't ignore me!" the New and Improved Annoying Anouncer barked.

"We're not listening!" The hostesses and hosts said in a sing-songy way.

"Ok... Come on out guys!" Kimmi shouted back stage, then soon enough. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cho, Ginny, Fred, George and the now Ferret version of Draco came out and took their places.

"Ah... Feels good to be wearing pants again... " Ron said smiling down at his pants.

"Ugh... Right." Ginny cooed giving her brother a weird stare.

"I hate you all..." Malfoy murmured jumping onto his chair and rolling up into a ball, glaring at everyone.

"Aw... Aren't you a cute little Ferret boy?" Kimmi purred looking over at Malfoy with a mocking smile.

"Fuck off." He snarled glaring at Kimmi

"Ok now Draco... It's your turn to dare someone." Emala said puling out The Great Big Book of Truth or Dare Rules and Tricks and Truths and Dares and Other Miscellaneous Items, just in case.

"Oh really? Well ok... GRANGER!" Draco exclaimed pointing a small white paw at her.

"Damnit..." Hermione cursed. "Ok... What?"

"I dare you to... Sing a pop song in a sexy outfit..." Draco replied.

"I have to what?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"You heard me..." Draco purred.

"You gross perv..." Hermione spat.

"Yup...But while get ready for your song... We will entertain everyone with another Truth or Dare!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Ok... So... The Great Big Book of Truth or Dare Rules and Tricks and Truths and Dares and Other Miscellaneous Items says that. The person who is working on their Dare with pick the person they want to Dare and then the pick the hostess or host whom they think will have a better Truth or Dareidea!" Emala explained reading the The Great Big Bookof Truth or Dare Rules and Tricks and Truths and Dares and Other Miscellaneous Items.

"Ok... Well I pick Harry and Kimmi." Hermione replied.

"Score!" Kimmi shouted. "I've been waiting for this the whole show... Ok. Truth or Dare Harry?"

"Erm... Truth?"

"Pussy!" Malfoy sneered.

"Ferret!" Ron snarled.

"Pussy."

"Ferret."

"Pussy."

"Ferret."

"Pussy."

"Ferret."

"SHUT IT!" Kimmi bellowed and instantly they shut up. "Ok thank you... Now... Truth. Ok Harry, are you in anyway gay?"

"What? Ugh no way." Harry replied looking disgusted.

"Oh... Ok good." Kimmi murmured. "So... you busy Friday?"

"Ummmm no."

"You ever had pizza before?"

"Ugh... Once or twice yeah."

"Ok... Would you want to go with me? Just for like you know, Fun...Yeah."

"KIMMI!" Cat and Emala warned. "No flirting with the fictional Characters!"

"WHY NOT!" Kimmi asked pouting.

"Because it's just weird..." Cat replied.

"Well what about Neil of Queensgrove or whateverhuh?"

"Shhh... No one needs to know about that."

"AHA! I gotcha there didn't I?" Kimmi exclaimed.

"Ugh just get on with it!" Ryan shouted finally geting the shotgun and then acidently shooting into the Audience.

"Hey... He shot-" Random Audience Member Number 9 ¾ began but then died so he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Oh my God Ryan!" Emala murmured in disbelief.

"You killed Random Audience Member Number 9 ¾!" Cat shouted. "You moron!" sheexclaimed pulling out a whole bunch of water balloons and chucking them at Ryan.

"What a brilliant boy!" New and Improved Annoying Announcer hissed happily.

"Go to Hell man!" Fred and George sneered.

"Wow you guys do talk!" Ryan shouted in amazment then ducked behind his chair. "Ah! The wettness!"

"Well you know... We've just been watching today." Fred explained

"Couldn't find anything to say." George added.

"Me either." Cho said with a sigh.

"Oh well if you don't have anything to say then maybe I should SEND YOU BACK!" Kimmi exclaimed pulling out the Magical All Knowing Book of Knowing Magical Stuff and Carmen's Magical Bean Jar.

"Kimmi... Down, down girl." Emala murmured.

"Erm... I'm ready I guess." Hermione whispered softly hoping no one would hear her.

"Good Luck Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Can Hermione sing?" Ron asked Harry who shrugged.

"Ok everyone shut the hell up so Hermione can sing." Kimmi said pulling out a mic. "Hello and welcome to Hogwarts Idol!"

"Kimmi? What are you doing?" Cat asked.

"Shh... Just play along." Kimmi whispered putting a hand on top of the mic.

"Ooooo ok." Cat replied, then pulled out Armi's Box of Costumes, Masks, Make-up,Wigs and Hair Dye and attacked Ryan and Emma with it.

"Ok... Now here are your judges... Mandy!" Kimmi exclaimed pointing to Emala who was now wearing a fat suit and a black afro wig.

"Yo yo yo dawg!" Emala rapped making the West-side sign to the barking crowd.

"Ok... Then there's Calota!" Kimmi exclaimed again pointing to Cat who was wearing a long brunette wig and a bunch of make-up.

"Hello!" Cat purred waving to the whisteling crowd.

"And finally the bastard himself... Rimon." Kimmi murmured pointing to Ryan who had dyed his hair black.

"Oh go to fuckin' 'ell!" Ryan growled at the booing audience.

"Ok... Judges... I now prosent to you... Hermione Granger!" Kimmi shouted stepping off the stage where a whole set had been created. "Wow that's really cool... Has that always been there?" she asked as Hermione appeared on the top of a piano, in a very sexy red sparkley dress as the music began to play.

_"Anytime you feel _

_Like you just can't hold on _

_Just hold on to my love _

_And I'll help you be strong _

_But you're so afraid to lose _

_And, baby, I can't reach your heart _

_I can't face this wall _

_That's keeping us apart"_

Hermione sang causing everyone to stare at her have no idea she could sing like she was.

"Holy shit." Fred and George murmured.

_"When I could be the one to show you _

_Ev'rything you've missed before _

_Just hold on now, 'cause I could be _

_The one to give you more _

_Let you know"_

"Um... Did she ever mention singing to you?" Harry asked Ron who shook his head.

_"Anytime you need love, baby I'm on your side _

_Just let me be the one _

_I can make it all right, I can make it all right _

_Anytime you need love, baby _

_You're in my heart _

_I can make it all right"_

"Woooo! Go Hermione!" Ginny cheered causing the whole crowd to join in.

_"When I look into your eyes _

_And I feel it coming through _

_I can't help but want you _

_More than I want to _

_So, baby, take all of your fears_

_(So, baby, take all of your fears)  
And cast them all on me _

_'Cause all I ever wanted _

_Was just to make you see"_

_"That I could be the one to give you _

_All that you've been searching for _

_Just hold on to my love _

_And, baby, let me give you more _

_You know"_

Cat, Kimmi, Emala and Ryan hold up candles and wave them back and forth.

_"Anytime you need love, baby _

_I'm on your side _

_Just let me be the one _

_I can make it all right, I can make it all right _

_Anytime you need love, baby _

_You're in my heart _

_I can make it all right"_

Malfoy smiles fantasying but stops when everyone glares at him. "What!" he snapped.

_"Now there's no way out _

_And I can't help the way I feel _

_'Cause, baby, you're the fire _

_And I'll be waiting right here _

_You'll know my love is real _

_Baby, yeah, yeah, yeah"_

_"Anytime you need love, baby I'm on your side _

_Just let me be the one _

_I can make it all right, I can make it all right _

_Anytime you need love, baby _

_You're in my heart _

_I can make it all right..."_

"Let's give it up from Hermione!" Kimmi announced and the crowd goes crazy."Yeah! Judges?"

Cat and Emala both hold up 10s and Ryan holds up his phone number then does thegesture as to say. 'Call me!'

"Ugh... Right." Hermione murmured at him. "Ok... Now it's Harry's turn right?" she asked.

"No because the show is over... Goodbye everyone!" the New and Improved Annoying Announcer snarled shutting off the lights.

"CURSE YOU NEW AND IMPROVED ANNOYING ANNOUNCER!" The group shouted at him.

((Ok Episode 3 down... Hehheh Starwars... REVIEW!))


End file.
